


Fairy Tail: Phoenix Slayers

by PrincessRose



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/F, Furry, Futanari, Harem, Immortality, Multi, Phoenix Slayers, Polygamy, Yuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 08:39:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17825495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessRose/pseuds/PrincessRose
Summary: Everyone knows about the Dragon Slayers, God Slayers, and Devil Slayers, but their is still another Slayer unlike any other that know one knows about. An ancient magic that was born in the dawn of age long ago. Now follow as we learn about these Slayers form ancient past of the dawn age and see what will happen.





	1. Another Slayer

It was July 7 X793 and in this year Fairy Tail still stood strong and proud to this very day. The guild was just as lively and rowdy as usual. Everyone was in good spirits even with everything that happened over this time. Makarov was still the Guild Master, but he was still confined to a wheelchair due to what happened during the war between them and the Alvarez Empire in the year X792. Laxus helped his Grandfather out as much as he can since his Grandfather could not walk anymore. 

At the current moment, Natsu and Gray were butting heads calling each other names while Happy was busy talking to Carla and Panther Lily or cheering on Natsu. Lucy was drinking a strawberry milkshake at the bar counter while talking to Mira. Erza was eating a strawberry cheesecake at a table. Wendy was sitting at a table with Carla, Panther Lily, Happy, and Romeo. Elfman was shouting things about man or manly. Lisanna was sitting at a table smiling at her brother as he said that. Levy was sitting at a table reading a book next to Gajeel, Jet, and Droy. Freed, Bickslow, and Evergreen were sitting at a table together talking to each other. Cana was drinking heavily while trying to push Gildarts her father away who was being all too mushy at the moment. Juvia was stalking Gray as usual while he fought with Natsu and cheering him on at the same time. Makarov was sitting at the bar counter drinking with Laxus next to him who helped him on the bar counter with the wheelchair nearby. Laxus was annoyed at Natsu and Gray, but Makarov told him to ignore it which he did by putting his headphones on. Everyone else was doing their own usual normal activities in Fairy Tail that is if you could consider their activities normal. 

Meanwhile on the edge of Magnolia Town near the entrance of the town stood a petite girl with fair skin. She had long, golden-reddish hair that reached down to her ankles, with two bangs framing her face which reached down to her waist alongside her heterochromia eyes. The right eye was purple while the left eye was golden. The petite girl's hair shined in the sunlight magnificently. Her long hair looking like a blazing sun as it blew in the light hot wind of the day behind her elegantly. The girl looked up at the sky and seemed to be bathing in the sunlight of the hot summer day. This little girl wore a bright red flowing dress that came down to the middle of her thighs with a triangular pattern in the colors of gold and orange near the top and crossing pattern around the rest of the dress. She wore a thick golden band around each of her arms, a golden necklace around her neck, two golden earrings with a garnet gemstone in them in her ears, and an unseen golden piercing with a Garnet gemstone in her belly button. This girl was completely barefoot without anything on her feet. Her body looked to be the same size as Wendy's, but her body was a bit bigger in the butt, thighs, calves, and arms. Still, though she wasn't muscular and was instead tone, the size of her butt, thighs, calves, and arms was a bit huge for a girl her size.

It wasn't much longer when the girl looked back down before smiling as she looked at the town in front of her. Her eyes blazing with excitement and wonder. Then she continued as she made her way through Magnolia Town with the town folk stopping to look at her in awe as she did. They were so in awe by her that they were speechless without another word. The petite girl didn't care though as she continued through the town to her destination.

Meanwhile back in Fairy Tail, everything was just another day as usual and everyone thought today would be just the same as every day was. Some of them chatting with each other, fighting with each other, brawling with each other, or just doing their own usual thing they always do. None of them thought that today would be any different than any other day. Soon the guild doors crashed open with force as they hit the wall and sent a bang through the air making everything go silent. Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned to the doors to see a petite girl standing there smiling. Everyone took in the girl's appearance but seemed to be in awe as they looked at her. Natsu was the first one to say anything as he looked at the petite girl.

"Who are you?" asked Natsu.

The petite girl didn't say anything as she smiled and ignored him as though he wasn't even there.

"Hey can you hear?" questioned Natsu. "Who are you?"

The petite girl didn't say anything as she continued to smile and completely ignored him as though he wasn't even there. This made Natsu annoyed as the little girl didn't say anything.

"You want to fight?" questioned Natsu never backing down from fighting someone.

The petite girl didn't respond as she continued to stand there smiling with her hands at her side.

"Fire Dragon Iron Fist!" shouted Natsu igniting his hands on fire before running at the petite girl.

Everyone thought the petite girl would either dodge the attack or block it, but what happened broke any expectations that they previously thought. Natsu's Fire Dragon Iron Fist hit the petite girl in the face shocking everyone as they saw it. Natsu then grinned before speaking.

"Not very..." said Natsu before cutting himself off as he noticed the little girl didn't even budge let alone seem fazed as though she didn't even feel his attack.

Natsu took a few steps back looking at the girl to see she was completely unharmed by the attack.

"What?" questioned Natsu confused before looking annoyed. He then called out his next attack. "Fire Dragon Iron Fist!"

Natsu continued to rush at the girl hitting her with consecutive Fire Dragon Iron Fists one after the other which continued to make contact with the girl. After several of them, he went to land another, but what everyone saw shocked them all. Natsu's Fire Dragon Iron Fist passed right through the petite girl and then a moment later there was a gut-wrenching sound.

"Guhhh," said Natsu.

Everyone then noticed that the petite girl's fist was now buried in Natsu's stomach, but no one ever saw her move at all. Just one moment Natsu's fist went straight through her and then the next her fist was buried in Natsu's stomach. Natsu collapsed on his knees his hands holding his stomach, but the petite girl picked him up by his shirt before tossing him to the side. Natsu flew through the air quickly and extremely fast.

"Natsu!" shouted Happy as he flew after him trying to catch him, but he didn't get to him in time and Natsu crashed into a table completely unconscious. Happy got to him. "No Natsu!"

Everyone was now on edge, but the next one to act was Gray as he got close to the girl quickly who didn't even seem to move from her spot. He then used his magic to completely freeze the girl solid in ice.

"That will teach you to mess with Fairy Tail," said Gray.

"Gray why did you do that?" questioned Mira upset. "Now we can't even get any information from her."

"Oh.... uh..." said Gray rubbing his head as he realized that.

Soon though the temperature of the room climbed to extreme levels so much so that everyone felt like they were being cooked in an oven. Every single one of them including the unconscious Natsu was sweating big time.

"It's so hot in here," said Lucy complaining.

"I feel like a roasted pig," said Levy.

Not long after that, the whole guild started to be enveloped in steam making seeing extremely hard to do. None the less the temperature returned to normal to everyone's relief.

"Ugh I can't see," complained Levy.

"Steam?" questioned Mira surprised.

The steam started to disappear thanks to the doors of the guild still being open. Everyone looked around before noticing that the petite girl was standing there unharmed looking at them. Gray shocked took a few steps back gasping.

"W-W-W-What?" questioned Gray. "H-H-How is that possible. I froze her with Ice Devil Slayer Magic."

Everyone was on edge as they looked at the girl confused and surprised. Everyone got in front of the girl on guard except for those that didn't want to fight like Wendy and Carla who just sat nearby. Laxus, Gildarts, Mira, and Erza was the four in the front of everyone while the others were behind them ready for a fight. The girl looked at all of them before looking around the guild until her eyes landed on Wendy. Purple and golden eyes meeting brown eyes as the two looked at each other then the petite girl smiled at her. Everyone saw that and blocked the girl from Wendy as they looked at her each of them wondering what she wants with Wendy. Before anything can go down though Makarov spoke up as he looked at the little girl curiously.

"Who are you and what bring you to my guild little one?" asked Makarov.

Everyone moved as they allowed him to be seen by the girl, but keeping up with blocking Wendy from view much to the petite girl's annoyance. She turned to look at him and then smiled.

"My names Summer Wonder," said the petite girl introducing herself. 

Everyone was grateful that they had a name to go with now but didn't know what she wanted or what she was doing here. Wendy, on the other hand, heard the name and when she did her head started hurting as she put a hand on it. Her eyes then started to become blurry and everyone in front of her was blurry as well. Makarov was about to go on when all of a sudden there was a thud that cut him off before a shout reached his ears.

"Wendy!" shouted Carla being the first one to see Wendy collapse on the floor.

Everyone moved out of the way and looked at Wendy to see she was collapsed on the floor.

"Wendy," cried several of the guild members with worry.

"Laxus help me over," said Makarov.

"Right Gramps," said Laxus.

Laxus then walked over before helping Makarov into his wheelchair and then brought him over to Wendy as he looked down at her curiously. Laxus then picked him up before setting him down on the floor next to Wendy for him to check her. 

"What is wrong with her?" asked Carla.

"Someone go get Porlyusica and someone carry her to the infirmary," said Makarov. "Laxus help me upstairs."

Laxus did so as he helped his grandfather up the stairs with Mira bringing the wheelchair while Erza rushed off to go get Porlyusica. Meanwhile, Summer moved next to a wall and stood there out of everyone's way as they went about all of them worried. She continued to watch as every one of them seemed to care about the petite young blue-haired girl. She smiled as she saw that for some strange reason, but with everything going on everyone seemed to have forgotten about her. Natsu was also taken to the infirmary by Happy as well. It wasn't long when Porlyusica came rushing in with Erza following behind her. Porlyusica didn't wait as she made her way to the infirmary and when she was there she kicked everyone out so she can go to work. Everyone waited outside either on the second floor or the first floor for any news about what happened to Wendy.

Hours seemed to pass by without anything and at this time it was already dark time. Everyone continued to grow more and more worried as the time continued to pass by except for Summer who continued to smile. Some of them had gloomy looks on their heads, but all of them was relatively quiet. Soon Porlyusica came out and looked at Makarov who noticed her look. The look she was giving seemed to be of confusion and complete exhaustion.

"Do you know what is wrong with her?" asked Makarov.

"Unfortunately I don't," said Porlyusica. "I checked everything, but she seems to be healthy with nothing wrong with her."

"I-I-Is Wendy going to be alright?" asked Carla with tears in her eyes.

Porlyusica looked at her sadly before replying, "I don't know."

Summer who was silent and leaning against the wall then walked forwards catching everyone's attention on the bottom floor.

"I totally forgot she was here," said Levy.

"Same here," said Lucy.

Summer stopped in the center of the guild before she looked up at the second floor.

"I know what happened," said Summer surprising everyone.

Laxus helped Makarov over to the balcony railing so he could look down. Carla and Porlyusica also came over and looked down curiously wondering what she knew.

"Summer what happened to Wendy?" asked Makarov worried.

"Relax she is and will be fine," said Summer. "She's just remembering."

"Remembering," whispered several of the guild members confused.

"Remembering what?" questioned Makarov.

"Her past life," said Summer.

"Huh?" questioned everyone confused.

"Oh you mean her time four hundred years ago," said Lucy remembering that the Dragon Slayers came from four hundred years in the past.

"No," said Summer.

"Huh?" questioned everyone more confused now.

"What you mean Summer?" asked Makarov.

"Allow me to reintroduce myself," said Summer looking up. "My name as you know it is Summer Wonder. I am the Inferno Phoenix Slayer."

Gaps and shock ringed out throughout the guild as they heard that. Everyone's eyes widen as they heard that.

"There is another Slayer now," said Lucy completely dumbfounded. "First there was Dragon Slayers, then God Slayers, then Devil-Slayer, and now Phoenix Slayer."

"Phoenix Slayer?" questioned Makarov. "Never heard of it."

"Phoenix Slayer Magic is a Caster Magic, Lost Magic, and Ancient Magic," said Summer.

"Ancient Magic?" questioned Makarov.

"Yes Phoenixes was around since the dawn of age," said Summer. "Long before that of humans as they were the first beings in existence. Soon humans came into being and at that time several Phoenixes found several abandoned and lost babies. They chose to take these humans in as their own children teaching them their own magic. These children lived exceedingly long lives until their lives came to an end, but with every death, they were reborn anew. Just like Phoenixes, they have the ability to rebirth upon death living life all over again. For example, I am the Inferno Phoenix Slayer which is a Caster Magic, Lost Magic, Ancient Magic, and a type of Phoenix Slayer Magic that utilizes intense fire. Pheonix Slayer Magic is more lost than that of Dragon Slayer, God Slayer, and Devil Slayer Magic, but even though the magic is more lost magic then that of the other Slayers there is nine Pheonix Slayers total with Wendy being one of them."

"EHHHHHH!" shouted everyone shocked as they heard that.

"W-W-Wendy is a Phoenix Slayer?" questioned Carla shocked.

"Yes matter of speaking she is the Sky Phoenix Slayer," said Summer. "It is no mystery why she was excepted as a Sky Dragon Slayer, but however after being reborn the previous lives seem to be forgotten and take years before they begin to remember."

"What are the other seven Pheonix Slayers or do you know?" asked Makarov curiously.

"Cavern, Aqua, Polar, Storm, White, Twilight, and Annihilation," said Summer.

"A-A-A-Annihilation," stuttered Makarov nervously.

"Relax," said Summer. "It may be called Annihilation, but the magic type that is used is totally different."

"What type is that?" asked Makarov.

"You'll know soon enough, but it's best to wait until Wendy is awake," said Summer.

"When will she wake up?" asked Makarov.

"Hard to say for sure," said Summer. "Sometimes it can take a few days, weeks, months, or even years. Some of us took a good nine years to awaken while others only a few days."

"N-N-Nine years," stuttered Makarov shocked.

"That's a long time to wait," said Lucy sadly. "I remember when we lost seven years."

Summer closed her eyes as she said that, but none the less spoke up, "That it is."

"How long were you out?" asked Makarov noticing she closed her eyes.

"Nine years," said Summer making everyone gasp in shock. "It felt like forever then one day I woke up and remember everything from my previous life, but before that, I was just an ordinary girl with no magic living an ordinary life as most others do. Some might think that it's a lot of time to miss, but it doesn't seem so long to us since we lived for a long time. There is one noticeable trait though that every Phoenix Slayer has even if they do not remember."

"What is that?" asked Makarov curiously.

Summer opened her eyes and looked at him.

"After turning thirteen their body will no longer age," said Summer.

"Ehhhhh!" shouted everyone surprised as they heard it.

"No wonder Wendy was always petite," said Gray.

"It makes sense," said Makarov. "Look like all we can do is wait."

Everyone looked down sadly as he said that, but everyone knew he was right about that. Makarov looked back at Summer before speaking.

"So what will you do Summer?" asked Makarov.

"Not really sure," said Summer. 

"Well, why don't you stay here for now if you like," said Makarov.

"Are you sure?" asked Summer looking up at him.

"Of course," said Makarov.

"Thank you for your hospitality," said Summer bowing slightly in politeness.

"Your very much welcome," said Makarov.

Just then fire erupted from the infirmary before Natsu appeared on the second floor.

"Alright, shorty time for payback!" shouted Natsu before jumping off the floor at the girl lighting his fist on fire. "Fire Dragon Iron Fist!"

"Didn't he learn his lesson the first time," said Laxus sighing.

"Apparently not," said Makarov.

Summer jumped into the air at him before dodging his fist and then called out her own.

"Inferno Pheonix Iron Talon!" shouted Summer as her fist was engulfed with extreme intense golden-red flames.

She then hit Natsu in the head sending him flying before crashing into the ground his hair on fire.

"Ahhh..... Hot! Hot!" shouted Natsu panicking as he started trying to eat the flames before panicking again. "No, I can't eat the flames."

He started rolling around trying to put the flames out on his hair. Makarov thinking quickly looked at Juvia.

"Juvia put it out," said Makarov.

"Yes Master," said Juvia before completely drenching Natsu with water, but afterward his hair was completely weird looking as parts were missing.

Gray fell onto the floor laughing at his ridiculous hair. Natsu was annoyed as he looked back at the girl who landed gracefully back on the floor.

"Want to continue or are you finished yet?" asked Summer.

"I'm not losing to you!" shouted Natsu.

Before he could say another word there was a gut-wrenching sound again.

"Guahhh," said Natsu his eyes bulging.

Everyone noticed that Summer's fist was buried in his stomach again, but also noticed that Summer left an after image where she previously was at. No one was capable of seeing her move or even noticed her move at all. Summer removed her fist and turned around walking away as Natsu fell onto the floor unconscious again. She looked up at Makarov before speaking.

"I'll pay for the damages," said Summer.

"I think he had that coming," said Makarov. "So don't worry about it. Besides you didn't cause as much damage as some people do."

"It's a good thing I went lightly on him," said Summer sighing. "Persistent none the less."

"So I noticed," said Makarov. "I was pretty sure you were holding back, but you confirmed that just now."

"Right well I'll just go up and keep an eye on Wendy," said Summer. "Carla your more than welcome to join me."

"Right," said Carla nodding her head.

"Might be wise to keep him down here and not even let him know where I am or even see Wendy," said Summer pointing towards Natsu. "I'd rather avoid damaging the guild more and if he persists it's only going to make me angry until I explode which will be a bad thing."

Makarov and everyone sweatdropped as she said that, but Makarov knew if he wanted a guild left standing it would be a wise decision.

"Agreed," said Makarov nodding his head.

Summer went to the stairs before going up them and then made her way to the infirmary where Carla was waiting. When they got their Summer opened the door and held it open for Carla.

"Thank you," said Carla politely before going into the room.

"Your very much welcome," said Summer as she walked into the room before shutting the door.

After getting into the infirmary Summer went over to where Wendy was at before she sat down in the chair beside her looking down at her. Carla sat on the bed next to Wendy looking at her worried. Summer moved her hand to Wendy's face before lightly rubbing her cheek gently and smiled.

"It's been a long time hasn't it Wendy," said Summer. "Can't wait to see you again."

Summer then brought her hand away as she continued to look down as Wendy smiling. She then looked at Carla before speaking.

"Try not to worry too much Carla, but her personality and appearance might slightly change then what you're used to when she wakes up," said Summer.

"As long as she wakes up I don't care," said Carla. "I just hope she wakes up soon."

"As do I," said Summer.

Meanwhile, downstairs everyone was talking about what they just heard to one another still surprised that there was another Slayer out there that no one knew of. Porlyusica already left having seen that she was no longer needed and everything was under control. Laxus brought Makarov back down to the bar counter again and was sitting next to him, but instead of putting his headphones on he was keeping his ears and senses open just in case Natsu woke up. Natsu was moved over to a corner and laid down with the tables moved. Gildarts sat down at the bar counter next to Makarov's other side.

"I never thought there would be another Slayer," said Gildarts.

"Yes tell me about it," said Makarov before he remembered what happened during the Alverez Empire. "It's a shame they couldn't have helped with the Alverez Empire."

"I wonder just how much magic she is holding back," said Gildarts.

"Hard to say, but by the intensity of her flames I know this guild would be burnt down to the ground," said Makarov. "It may even go farther than that, but hard to say. At least she is a polite girl for the most part, but seems to dislike answering to some people."

A week has gone by and there has been no change in Wendy's condition at all. She still looked the same that she did when she first was unconscious. Natsu woke back up and tried to figure out where the petite girl went but was told she's somewhere else to his dismay. Natsu then asked what happened and Happy started to try to fill him in about what happened, but Natsu was having a hard time trying to understand everything except for "Phoenix Slayer", "Inferno", "Intense Fire", and the girl's name "Summer". That was all he was able to get out of what Happy told him. The rest of it didn't even make sense to him, but regardless Natsu was annoyed that the petite girl Summer bested him twice already. Natsu though knew that if he used his Fire Dragon King Mode he would be able to beat the girl. Natsu did, however, try to go up to see Wendy, but was stopped by Makarov and Laxus with Makarov telling him he is not allowed up on the second floor. Making Natsu disappointed about it and complain as well, but soon he was again fighting with Gray.

When night came and most people left Summer came out which seemed to be the everyday routine as she didn't want to run into Natsu. She would then go about getting something to eat, drink, and take care of any business that she needed to. Over the week Mira was silently bringing up stuff to eat and drink in the Infirmary for both Carla and Summer, but only Carla was the one that left the infirmary when everyone was there. After taking care of everything Summer would then answer Makarov when he asked how Wendy and Carla was, but always got the same answer of Carla taking it a little hard and no changes in Wendy. 

Another week went by and there was still no changes in Wendy's condition at all. She still looked the same that she did when she first was unconscious. Everyone else continued to ask Makarov how Wendy was, but they got the same answer of no changes which seemed to dampen everyone's mood. Makarov thought it would be a good idea to send everyone on missions and did so to give them something to do and take their mind off of everything. Even though everyone hesitated they did so except for Gildarts and Laxus with Gildarts put on guard duty so no one would go up to the second floor except for Mira and Laxus was to busy taking care of helping his grandfather. Mira also was sent on a mission as well along with everyone else leaving only the three alone with Summer, Carla, and Wendy.

A month went by and there was still no change in Wendy's condition at all much to everyone's disappointment, but even though everyone else was disappointed Summer continued to smile. Other then that everything continued the same as usual with no changes in Fairy Tail other than the complaints that Makarov got from the Magic Council from the damage everyone caused. Summer left for a little while that night before coming back with a sack full of gold, silver, jewels, and gems. Makarov asked her where she got all that stuff with Summer replying from her own vault surprising Makarov. She stated it was for Fairy Tail to help with the damages with Makarov trying to decline only for Summer not to except it at all. Makarov eventually gave in to the girl's generosity and used it to help pay for the damages that everyone did. 

It has been almost a full year now since Summer showed up and over this time a few things happened. The first thing that happened was on September of X793 the same year that Summer came to the guild Toma E. Fiore relinquished position as King and Hisui E. Fiore assumed the position of Queen. Fiore and Alvarez reestablished political relations. Crime Sorciere's past crimes were absolved and the guild became an official guild. Lucy Heartfilia got an award-winning book that went on sale. Team Natsu did not embark on the 100-year quest due to Wendy still being unconscious with no changes. Fairy Tail gained a new member named Touka who joined Fairy Tail. She seemed to have a crush on Natsu similar to Juvia with Gray to the point she considered Lucy her rival. The mood, however, was still gloomy at best as Wendy has been unconscious for over two months at this time.

Current at the moment it was night time. Summer was sitting there touching Wendy's cheek with her hand while Carla was fast asleep next to her. Everyone else was sent on more missions during this time and was currently on one at the moment making the guild very quiet not that Summer mind at all. Touka was filled in from the other on what happened lately and she was shocked when she found out, but angry and annoyed when she found out Natsu lost to Summer twice. Makarov, Gildarts, and Laxus were downstairs.

"Summer," said Wendy.

Summer smiled as she looked at Wendy and heard her say that even though she was still unconscious. Wendy's body started to glow with a whitish-pink aura. It was her Phoenix Slayer Magic that glowed around her body. The intense magic could be felt by everyone in the guild currently and Carla woke up looking around before seeing Wendy.

"Wendy," said Carla.

The door opened up as Laxus, Gildarts, and Makarov came in with Laxus helping Makarov. All three of them had widened eyes as they looked at Wendy and Gildarts shut the door. 

"What is going on?" asked Makarov. "Wait is this..."

"Yes," said Summer.

"So this is Sky Phoenix Slayer Magic," said Makarov impressed.

"It's only a small amount of it," said Summer.

"Yes it's about the same as her Dragon Slayer Magic," said Makarov nodding his head. "So what is going on?"

"Change is about to start," said Summer.

Makarov looked at her as she said that before looking at Wendy. Laxus brought him closer to the bed and Gildarts followed curiously wanting to see this for himself. Summer brought her hand away from Wendy and looked down at her. Wendy's body started to float up in the air off the bed as her hair changed colors from a blue to a whitish-pink then it started growing longer until it was down to her ankles except for the part that framed the side of her face which grew down to her waist. Her butt, thighs, calves, and arms then got a bit bigger until they were the same size as Summer's. Then she floated back down onto the bed and the glow of magic that could be sensed disappeared.

"So it's over," said Makarov.

"Yes, but judging by this I can say she should be awake soon," said Summer. "I say possibly about maybe a week time at the most."

"That's good to hear," said Makarov.

"I'm so glad," said Carla with tears of joy.

"How's the budget for the guild going?" asked Summer.

"Still going smoothly currently since your last donation," said Makarov.

"That's good to hear," said Summer. "After all this is an important place for Wendy."

"Well it's appreciated none the less," said Makarov.

"I'm going to go get something to eat and take care of some business while I got the chance," said Summer.

Makarov nodded his head as she said that. Summer did as she said she would before coming back to the infirmary again. Makarov was downstairs along with Laxus and Gildarts before she finished. When she came back Carla left to go about whatever she needed to do then came back to the infirmary. When day time came and the others showed back up at the guild Makarov gave them all the good news and stated that they don't have to go on missions as he wants them all there when Wendy wakes up. Everyone was in extremely good spirit at hearing that Wendy was going to wake up soon after one long year and it wasn't long when the guild became noisy and rowdy like it used to be. A brawl even erupted in the guild from the others with only a few staying out of it not wanting to get involved. Juvia was stalking Gray with Touka stalking Natsu as usual. 

Another week went by and as the days did the spirit of Fairy Tail continued to grow along with it as everyone waited for Wendy to wake up. Liveliness and rowdiness continued throughout the week. At night time Summer made sure to go about taking care of her business as usual with her and Carla taking turns like every night. Makarov seemed to be in good spirit along with Laxus and Gildarts as well. 

It was currently a week later and everyone in Fairy Tail was excited and in high spirit. Everyone was extremely loud, lively, and rowdier than usual so much so that everyone that went by Fairy Tail wondered what was going on. Makarov also seemed to have joined everyone along with Laxus and Gildarts, but the three didn't join the brawl that was going on and Makarov couldn't anyways. The others that didn't join the brawl seemed to be talking waiting for any sign of Wendy waking up. Some of them had a rivalry going on at the moment as they argued. 

Meanwhile up in the infirmary Summer and Carla continued to sit there as they waited for Wendy to wake up looking down at her. Carla was having a hard time sitting still as she waited impatiently. Summer then reached out a hand and rubbed Wendy's cheeks tenderly while looking down at her. As she did Wendy's arm moved up and her hand touched Summer's, but Summer was the only one that seen it happen as Wendy's arm moved up extremely quickly to the point there was an after image. Wendy's eyes then opened as heterochromia light blue and purple eyes looked up at the ceiling of what Wendy knew was the infirmary. Wendy's right eye was light blue while her left eye was purple. Carla saw Wendy's eyes open and that was when she threw herself on Wendy crying tears of joy ignoring the different eye colors.

"Wendy," said Carla happily.

"Carla," said Wendy as she wrapped one arm around the exceed.

Wendy then looked over at Summer before smiling and then spoke up.

"How long was I out?" asked Wendy.

"One year," said Summer.

"I see," said Wendy. "Sorry to keep you waiting so long, Carla."

"I-I-I'm so glad you're awake," stuttered Carla. "I waited for you."

Wendy continued to hold onto Carla as she cried her eyes out in happiness. Once she was done Wendy let her go and Carla moved away looking at Wendy and smiling. Wendy then sat up and noticed her hair got longer and changed colors. She started looking herself over checking her butt, thighs, calves, and arms.

"Looks like everything is in order," said Wendy before turning to Summer.

She then flung herself at Summer before hugging her and Summer caught her.

"Summer it's so good to see you," said Wendy.

"It's so good to see you as well," said Summer. "It's been a very long time hasn't it little sis."

"Ehhhh!" shouted Carla surprised.

"Yes it has," said Wendy smiling happily.

"I waited for you for so long," said Summer smiling happily. "Everyone is waiting for you."

Wendy nodded her head as she said that, but the two continued to hold each other tightly with Wendy resting her head on Summer's shoulder. After what felt like a long time Wendy then pulled back.

"How are the others?" asked Wendy.

"They're doing fine," said Summer. "You was the last one to awaken."

"I see," said Wendy looking down sadly.

Summer put a hand on her chin before lifting it up, "but it was a good thing though after all. Considering everything that happened. If it was like me then well your guild would have been in trouble without you."

"How long were you out?" asked Wendy.

"Nine years," said Summer.

Wendy nodded her head as she heard that in understanding.

"So you two are sisters," said Carla surprised.

Wendy and Summer looked at Carla before smiling.

"We was in a previous life," said Wendy.

"Not so much anymore, but we are still tied together by our past," said Summer.

"Oh I see," said Carla nodding her head.

"Now then how about we head out to see everyone," said Summer.

"Yeah and I'm sure Natsu is going to try to fight you again," said Carla sighing.

"Really well that's going to be interesting," said Wendy. "How many times was it?"

"Twice so far," said Summer. "Boy's an idiot, but resilient and persistent."

"Agreed," said Wendy as Carla nodded her head. "Well then let's not keep everyone waiting."

Wendy then stood up before stretching her arms and then her legs. Summer stood up from her seat and then stretched her arms and legs as well then she sighed. Wendy looked at her as she did and so did Carla.

"Now we going to have to repeat that again just so everyone can find out we were once sisters," said Summer.

"How annoying," said Wendy disappointed. "I dislike having to repeat myself."

"Agreed, but best we get it over with," said Summer.

"Indeed," said Wendy. "The sooner the better."

They then headed for the doors before opening them and going out of them. Laxus was the first to hear the doors open with his good hearing even over the noise in the guild and looked up at the second floor. Makarov noticed Laxus looked up at the second floor as well as Gildarts to see Wendy, Summer, and Carla. Makarov then turned back around along with Laxus and Gildarts then got everyone's attention.

"Silence!" shouted Makarov breaking the noise and silencing everyone. "Good. We got good news. Don't we Wendy?"

Everyone gasped as they heard that and then smiled.

"Indeed Master," said Wendy.

Everyone looked up at the second floor to see Wendy standing next to the railing along with Summer and Carla, but Wendy was different now. This surprised everyone as they see her even Natsu, but soon Natsu quickly recovered before running forwards.

"Let's go Summer!" shouted Natsu. "I'll defeat you this time!"

"Yeah that's right!" shouted Touko.

Summer however ignored it as she walked over to the stairs with Wendy and Carla before walking down them. Then they started coming over to the bar counter. Natsu went to rush at Summer and tried to hit her, but Natsu missed her as his hand went through her body. Summer, Wendy, and Carla continued to the bar counter where Makarov was at while Natsu turned and would have rushed at her again, but they were over nearby Makarov so he couldn't.

"Wendy how are you?" asked Makarov.

"Great Master," said Wendy smiling at him. "Oh, your previous injuries from Alverez."

"A small price for what happened," said Makarov. "Don't you worry about it."

Wendy put one of her hands out it glowing whitish-pink with magic and everyone recognized the magic Wendy was using at the moment as Sky Phoenix Slayer Magic. Makarov's body started glowing in the same whitish-pink color as Wendy's magic from his head all the way to his feet. After a little while, the light from both Wendy's hand and Makarov faded. Makarov's eyes widen afterwords as he looked at Wendy, but jumped off the stool he was on making Laxus start to panic. Makarov though landed on his feet before jumping around ecstatically.

"Amazing I feel like a new man!" shouted Makarov overwhelmed that he can walk again.

"G-G-Gramps," stuttered Laxus shocked and surprised.

"This is wonderful," said Makarov. "I feel like I can live for another long time."

Wendy then turned and looked at Summer before jumping at her hugging her tightly. Summer hugged her back as she did.

"Summer," said Wendy making Makarov stop and look at them along with everyone else. "It's so good to see you."

"It's so good to see you as well," said Summer. "It's been very long hasn't it little sis."

"Ehhhh!" shouted everyone shocked and surprised as they heard that.

"Yes it has," said Wendy smiling happily.

"I waited for you for so long," said Summer smiling happily.

"L-L-Little sis," stuttered Levy.

"W-W-Wendy's sister," stuttered Lucy.

"Your sisters?" questioned Makarov surprised.

Wendy and Summer turned and looked at them as they said that, but it wasn't them that spoke up.

"They was in a previous life, but not so much now," said Carla.

Makarov nodded his head as she said that. Summer spoke up a moment later continuing.

"Wendy's hair color and the gold and light blue eyes come from our father," said Summer.

"While Summer's hair color and the purple eyes come from our mother," said Wendy.

"This doesn't change even after being reborn anew," said Summer. "Even though we are not directly related now we will always be bound together from our past life."

"I see," said Makarov. "I was surprised you can heal Wendy."

"Yes I can," said Wendy nodding her head. "Sky Phoenix Slayer Magic isn't much different than Sky Dragon Slayer Magic."

"Except that, it's more advanced," said Summer.

"Oh yeah!" shouted Natsu.

Summer sighed before she turned to look at him along with Wendy and Carla.

"I'll show you Dragon Slayer is strong!" shouted Natsu. 

"Yeah that's right!" shouted Touko.

Summer looked down her bangs covering her eyes. Wendy looked at her knowing what was going to happen.

"Oh look she's pouting," said Touko.

"Finally realized that Dragon Slayer Magic is strong!" shouted Natsu. "Dragon Slayer Magic is strong! I was taught by Igneel. The Fire Dragon King!"

There was the sound of giggling that reached everyone's ears. Natsu's eyes widen, but then he looked angry along with Touka.

"Stop laughing at me!" shouted Natsu annoyed.

"Yeah stop laughing at Natsu!" shouted Touka.

Summer looked back up moving her bangs out of her eyes as she looked at Natsu directly. Her eyes blazing with intense flames as she looked at him. Natsu looked nervous and took a few steps back as he seen it while Touka looked at him confused as he did.

"You think your Dragon Slayer Magic is stronger," said Summer. "Alright let's see how tough you are dragon boy, but not here. We will fight in a dessert."

"Oh that's a good idea," said Makarov interested. "There is the Forgotten Desert that is near Oak Town we can go there for the fight."

"Awww I don't want to wait," said Natsu pouting.

"Yeah why wait when we can settle it here," said Touka.

"Shut up!" shouted Wendy glaring at Touka. "My sister and Master have the right idea. They considered the aftermath. Fighting in the City or anywhere near one will only get others injured or worst. Do you want to take responsibility for the others?"

Touka wanted to say something back but snapped her mouth shout realizing she was right. She had nothing she could say against that.

"It's settled then," said Makarov. "We will go to the Forgotten Dessert where Summer and Natsu will have a one on one fight. Make sure you bring much to drink and anything you want with you."

"Master," said Wendy getting Makarov's attention.

Wendy then walked up to Makarov who leaned in and Wendy whispered in his ear as he did so silently that even the dragon slayers couldn't hear. Makarov's eyes widen at what she said. Wendy then stepped back as she looked at him.

"Oh I see," said Makarov before turning to everyone. "Forget that bring nothing with you."

"Ehhh!" shouted everyone confused.

"Alright you heard the Master," said Gildarts.

* * *

 **AN:** Here is the first chapter of Fairy Tail: Phoenix Slayers. I do hope you like it. This starts off in the year X793 in the summer just after the Alverez Empire and this time Team Natsu did not go on the 100-year quest that they did previously on September of X793. This story was pretty interesting and we got to see some interesting interactions and interesting information. Summer was actually Wendy's sister in a previous life which was a pretty interesting part of the story. Natsu and Summer's interaction is a bit interesting as well as Natsu is always looking for a challenge and I believe Natsu thinks highly of Dragon Slayer Magic as well. So the confrontation between the two slayers was more intense especially after Natsu lost to her twice extremely quickly. Carla's interaction with Wendy after she woke up I thought was very touching and adorable as well and I felt it fit Carla too due to the fact she wants to protect Wendy. Another interesting fact is that Wendy's Magic could heal Makarov to the point he was able to walk again, heal his wounds, and any other abnormalities or issues that took over Makarov's body. She actually restored him completely to the point Makarov even in his old age felt like he did when he was younger. Anyways enjoy and I'll see you on the next chapter of Fairy Tail: Phoenix Slayers.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Fairy Tail or the Characters, but I do own the addition to the story and all OC's.


	2. Burning Fire and Scorching Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natsu seemes confident that he can best Summer in a fight even though he lost to her twice. Now with the match locked and set in the Forgotten Desert of Fiore who will triumph in the clash between flames? Well the only way to find that out is to follow me as the story continues.

The match between Natsu and Summer was pretty hyped in the guild Fairy Tail. Everyone was excited to see the clash between the two with only a few nervous about the fight. most of them seemed very interested in the fight including Makarov, Gildarts, Laxus, and Carla. Wendy though was calm instead of excited, but none the less she was still interested in the fight as well. It was decided that the next day in the morning they will take off and head to Oak Town before traveling to the Forgotten Dessert nearby. Natsu still didn't want to wait, but none the less reluctantly did so knowing he didn't have a choice. Summer and Wendy took this time to walk around Magnolia to see everything until nighttime. 

The next day everyone gathered in Fairy Tail except for Summer and Wendy who was not there. Makarov though was not worried and was pretty sure they will meet them at the Forgotten Dessert. Natsu though thought the girl ran away scared not wanting to fight him, but still complied with the Master at setting out to Oak Town before traveling to the Forgotten Dessert. After some time of traveling the group finally got to the Forgotten Dessert which was a large barren area with nothing except sand all around them. It reminded Juvia of when she fought the Eclipse version of Aries. When they got there Summer and Wendy was not there waiting for them and Natsu claimed that the girl ran away scared with Touka agreeing with him. Makarov though knew better as he seen the intense fire in the girl's eyes and told them all that they will wait. It was not much longer when Makarov noticed Wendy walking to them from the other side of the desert alone.

"Wendy where..?" questioned Makarov, but he was cut off by Wendy.

"Please follow me," said Wendy as she got to them. "I'll show you the way to the battlefield."

Makarov nodded his head at her realizing this wasn't the correct spot to meet at and that Wendy was here to take them to the correct place. Wendy then turned around and walked away, but had to stop often and look back making sure the others were keeping up due to her increased speed. This took a good while, but eventually everyone was able to spot Summer standing so far away that she looked extremely small to them and as they got closer she got a bit bigger. Wendy stopped when Summer was able to still be seen clearly and not as small, but still a good distance away from where the others were still at standing there waiting.

"This is it," said Wendy. "No one other then Natsu is to proceed farther."

"Alright!" shouted Natsu as he rushed out into the battlefield where Summer was waiting for him.

"So this is it," said Gildarts. "The time to see what both of them can do."

"This should be a good fight," said Laxus, "but how are we going to let them know how to start."

"We don't need to they will start fighting on their own," said Wendy. "Whenever they are both ready to fight they will."

"That seems reasonable," said Makarov nodding his head.

Everyone continued to watch as Natsu walked out into the area and even though they could shout cheers for him they weren't sure it would reach him. Cana would have gone around collecting bets, but due to the fact that they couldn't bring anything, she was unable to. She also wasn't able to bring any alcohol with her either to her disappointment. Everyone just continued to wait for the fight to start interested in seeing what would happen. Makarov, Gildarts, and Laxus were more curious as to Summer's Magic and abilities than anything else since it was new. When Natsu got out there he turned around and looked at Summer.

"I'm going to show you Dragon Slayer Magic is strong!" shouted Natsu pumping his fist.

Summer didn't reply as she stood there looking at him with her hands down and her eyes back to normal instead of blazing with intense flames like the day before. Natsu didn't waste any time as his right fist light up with dark crimson flames as he looked at Summer. Everyone else noticed it as well when they saw the magic he was using was the same he used before during the Alverez Empire called Fire Dragon King and some of them thought he was going too far, but Makarov didn't stop the fight regardless. Some of them looked excited while others looked on nervously watching.

"So he's going to use that from the start," said Happy. "He can win this with that."

Makarov though noticed that Summer didn't seem to be fazed or bothered by the crimson fire that Natsu had. She continued to stand there calmly and confidently with her hands down at her side. He looked at Laxus and Gildarts to see that they noticed the same thing as well, but wasn't about to say anything. They both just continued to look interested at the fight in the distance.

Natsu then took off at Summer with incredible speed hitting her just like he did Zeref, but instead of her being shot into the ground and then back up like Zeref was Summer didn't even budge from the punch at all and took it on directly without blocking it or dodging it. Natsu then started hitting her throwing one punch after another which continued to connect with Summer's face and stomach, but even so, she never budged or moved at all taking every attack. This continued for a good while then Natsu went to throw another punch at Summer in the face, but it went straight through her as she dodged it extremely fast. Then Summer kicked Natsu in the stomach sending him flying and crashing into the ground farther away from her. No one in Fairy Tail seen Summer dodge Natsu's punch and then kick him in the stomach except Wendy. To them, it looked as though Summer didn't even move from her spot at all, but Makarov and a few of them knew better than that.

"Natsu!" shouted Happy as he seen him fly back and crash in the ground. "You can do it Natsu!"

"Yeah you can't lose to that girl!" shouted Touka agreeing with Happy.

Natsu got back up as he looked back at Summer then he shouted out as he released his magic.

"Fire Dragon King's Mode!" shouted Natsu as crimson flames surrounded his body.

The whole area was consumed in crimson flames in a circular area, but even so, it wasn't as intense as before. Natsu then looked back at Summer before rushing towards her calling out his attack.

"Fire Dragon King Demolition Fist!" shouted Natsu throwing a punch at Summer.

Summer threw a punch out her fist colliding with Natsu's Fire Dragon King Demolition Fist. There was a bang in the area and a shock wave, but other then that Summer wasn't fazed by the attack and didn't even budge from her spot at all. Natsu then continued to through one Fire Dragon King Demolition Fist after another which continued to crash into Summer's fists sending bangs and shock waves from the collision of the two fists, but not once had Natsu been able to push back or move Summer at all. Natsu also added in some kicks as well, but they clashed against Summer's own legs and kicks blocking them effectively without moving from her spot at all. Natsu moved behind the girl trying to get an opening to strick and hit her from behind with consecutive Fire Dragon King Demolition Fists, but even so, Summer was unfazed and did not even budge from her spot at all. This continued several times with Happy and Touka cheering him on, but then Natsu went to hit Summer again from behind and Summer dodged it before kicking Nutsu in the stomach with a back kick sending him flying and crashing into the ground a second time. No one in Fairy Tail seen Summer dodge Natsu's punch and then kick him in the stomach with a back kick again except Wendy. To them, it continued to look as though Summer didn't even move from her spot at all. Happy and Touka cried out as they seen Natsu crash into the ground again with others looking worried and some looking interested.

Natsu got back up before turning to Summer then he called out his next attack.

"Fire Dragon King's Roar!" shouted Natsu releasing his roar at Summer.

The roar continued forwards blackening the ground as it continued. Summer though did not move or budge from her place as the attack connected with her and seemed to envelop around her completely hiding her from being seen. Natsu smiled thinking that the attack did its job and cheering loudly as he raised his hand, but after the attack was over and Natsu saw Summer standing there unharmed he was shocked. The ground under her and around her was blackened with the attack, but even so, it didn't seem to bother Summer at all. Natsu annoyed called out his next attack at Summer.

"Fire Dragon King's Purgatory!" shouted Natsu releasing his next attack.

There was an explosion from his attack that connected with Summer, but then Natsu heard the sound of something he wished he never heard. The sound of someone sucking up all the flames from the explosion. Then when the explosion died down Natsu noticed that Summer never moved let alone be pushed back at all from her spot.

"W-W-What?" questioned Natsu shocked.

The others in Fairy Tail seemed to have the same reaction as they see that.

"What she can eat fire of a Dragon Slayer?" questioned Happy shocked.

"What does that make her a Dragon Slayer?" asked Lucy confused.

"No she is the Inferno Phoenix Slayer capable of eating all flames regardless of what they are including her own," said Wendy.

"EHHHHHH!" shouted everyone shocked and surprised as they looked at her.

They all then sweatdropped as they looked back at the fight nervously and knowing this fight is going to be a tough one for Natsu regardless of his Magic. Natsu continued to look at Summer before he rushed at her attacking and using every attack he can think of hitting her with Fire Dragon's Roar, Fire Dragon's Claw, Fire Dragon's Iron Fist, Fire Dragon's Wing Attack, Fire Dragon's Sword Horn, Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame, Fire Dragon's Flame Elbow, Fire Dragon's Crushing Fang, Fire Dragon's Grip Strike. He even used some Dragon Slayer Secret arts like Crimson Lotus: Fire Dragon's Fist and Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade. Still, Summer took them all not budging or moving from her spot. Natsu then tried to hit her again, but a moment later he was slammed into the ground by a punch from Summer's fist harshly. Then he was kicked and sent farther away from her again crashing into the ground.

Everyone continued to look surprised and shocked at seeing Natsu being completely bested or dominated by Summer without her moving or dodging at all, but soon the temperature in the desert started to cool down and get colder to a nice comfortable temperature.

"Ahhhh that feels good," said Lucy. "It doesn't feel so hot anymore."

"W-What is this?" questioned Makarov confused.

Summer turned and looked in a direction up at the Sky having noticed the change in temperature dropped to a comfortable temperature as well. Natsu got back up and looked at Summer seeing that she was distracted at the moment he rushed at her before hitting her in the side of the head with Fire Dragon King Demolition Fist. Caught off guard Summer was sent flying and crashed into the ground farther away.

"Got you!" shouted Natsu pumping his fist excitedly.

Everyone saw that and all was surprised that Natsu was able to get a hit on Summer let alone make her budge from her spot. Wendy was the only one not surprised, but she did look worried none the less. Happy and Touka though cheered as they seen that Natsu got a hit on Summer and made her budge from her spot, but their cheer was soon stopped by Wendy.

"Oh dear," said Wendy. "Tell me he didn't just do that."

"Of course he did," said Happy.

"That's not good," said Wendy.

"Huh?" questioned everyone looking at Wendy confused.

"I'm afraid that wasn't the smartest move to make," said Wendy. "More importantly it was the worst move anyone could make."

"But he hit her at least," said Happy not understand.

Wendy didn't say anything as she looked forward worried. Makarov and everyone else was confused, but none the less looked back at the field again. Summer picked herself up from where she fell before looking down at the ground her bangs covering her eyes.

"Hehe I got you!" shouted Natsu grinning like the idiot that he was.

"HOW DARE YOU!" shouted Summer lifting her head up her eyes blazing intensely as she glared at Natsu.

Everyone that heard that realized that Natsu just made the girl angry for some reason. 

"THAT'S IT!" shouted Summer. "I PUT UP WITH YOU LONG ENOUGH! STILL, YOU SEEM TO NOT UNDERSTAND SO ALLOW ME TO BEAT SOME SENSE INTO THAT THICK STUPID SKULL OF YOURS!"

Wendy knowing what was coming put her hand out as she spoke up.

"Sky Phoenix Sheild," said Wendy.

Everyone in Fairy Tail was encased in a dome-like small sphere of Sky Phoenix Slayer Magic. 

Meanwhile where Summer and Nasu were at Natsu was an idiot still not thinking much about the girl continued grinning like a moron.

"Bring it!" shouted Natsu excitedly.

Summer did so as she released her magic her body started glowing with an intense golden-red aura making her hair radiate more magnificently than before. The Crimson flames that surrounded the area changed to that of a golden-red color. Natsu looked around confused and surprised to see that the crimson flames of his Fire Dragon King's Mode were changed to that of a golden-red color with Summer's magic. Still though he didn't seem bothered with it and smiled like a moron as he looked back at Summer waiting to fight with her again.

This however changed as the magical aura that Summer released continued to grow and the temperature in the surrounding area shout up to unbelievable temperatures making Natsu start to sweat as it did regardless that he was a fire dragon slayer. The golden-redish aura changed to a brilliant blue aura around Summer and the golden-redish flames around the area changed to a brilliant blue extremely intense flames so strong that Natsu was caught off guard. The ground continued to get extremely hotter underneath them and dry up and crack do to the intensity of the flames Summer was letting out. The ground continued to glow with a golden color from the heat and Natsu could feel the heat radiating from it. He could feel the intense magic that Summer was giving out and he wasn't just scared. No Natsu was horrified and terrified of Summer's mere presence as the magic he was sensing was higher then anyone he ever faced before including the Spriggan 12, Zeref, and Acnologia.

Everyone in Fairy Tail could sense the overwheming intense magical aura that Summer was releasing. They could see blue flames all over the battlefield, but any flames that came near the Sky Phoenix Sheild seemed to be smothered and put out before reaching it leaving everyone inside the Sheild unharmed. None the less the temperture inside the Sky Phoenix Sheild remained normal and at a comfortable temperature. 

"M-M-My God y-y-you sense a-a-all that?" questioned Gildarts shocked.

"Y-y-yes," stuttered Makarov. "I-I-I never thought S-S-She was this strong."

"It's a good thing I casted Sky Phoenix Sheild," said Wendy. "The temperature outside has climbed to scorching and unbarable temperatures for most people to withstand and the flames would have harmed you all."

"Much appreciated Wendy," said Makarov.

"Your all very welcome," said Wendy before turning back to the fight.

Everyone else did as well watching to see what will happen next. Wendy continued to watch with a worried face.

 _"Don't take this to far Summer,"_ thought Wendy.

Natsu continued to look at Summer with a horrified and terrified face, but he didn't get long to keep looking at her like that. Summer took off towards Natsu and then called out her attack.

"Inferno Pheonix Iron Talon!" shouted Summer.

Before Natsu could even react he was hit in the left side of the face and sent flying crashing into the ground, but that is not all that happened when Summer hit him. The flames Summer used for her attack was so hot that they brunt right through Natsu's immunity to fire scorching, blistering, and scaring the left side of his face. Natsu felt the left side of his face burning intensely and with excruciating pain.

"AHHHHHH!" screamed Natsu in agony as he writhed around on the ground from the pain.

Everyone in Fairy Tail seen it and heard the scream. Some of them had wide eyes in surprised while others looked extremely worried.

"NATSU!" shouted Happy scared and terrified.

"NATSU!" shouted Touka scared and terrified as well.

Happy tried to fly off after Natsu to get him out of there, but Wendy stopped him.

"Happy no!" shouted Wendy. "You can't leave the area or you'll only get injured."

"I-I-I," stuttered Happy as tears appeared in his eyes.

Happy then fell on the ground as he started balling his eyes out worried for Natsu. Wendy ignored him though as she looked back at the fight intensly. 

Natsu got back up before he went Lightning Fire Dragon Mode then he rushed at Summer and tried to use Lightning Fire Dragon's Iron Fist, Lightning Fire Dragon's Firing Hammer, and Lightning Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame. Still, though all attacks were completely dodged by Summer as his attacks went straight through her. He then jumped back and called out his next attack.

"Lightning Fire Dragon Roar!" shouted Natsu.

His attack continued forwards and crashed into Summer who didn't move from her spot taking the attack head on. Once the attack died off Summer was still standing there glaring at him with intense flames burning in her eyes angry. Natsu then attacked her with Crimson Lotus: Exploding Lightning Blade, but that was dodged as well as the attack went straight through Summer and completely missed her. 

"Inferno Phoenix Claw!" shouted Summer as she dodged Natsu's fist and then kicked him in the left arm.

"AHHHHHH!" shouted Natsu as his left arm was scorched, blistered, and scared.

Natsu dropped to the ground writhing around in agony and pain from the attack that connected with his left arm. 

Everyone in Fairy Tail cringed as they heard the scream that Natsu gave out in pain and even though they were worried they knew that rushing out of the shield will only put themselves in harm. Makarov looked worried, but also impressed with Summer's abilities. Happy continued to ball his eyes out worried about Natsu's safety.

Meanwhile, after some writhing around in agony and pain Natsu got back up and went Dragon Force before attack Summer with Crimson Lotus: Phoenix Blade which was dodged by Summer as well. Natsu then went back to Fire Dragon King Mode and tried to hit Summer with Fire Dragon King Demolition Fist, but Summer dodged it before hitting Natsu in the head slamming him face first into the ground with force enough to make the ground give away. A crater was formed by the impact of the attack due to the ground hardening from Summer's magic. Natsu was then kicked and sent flying farther away crashing into the ground and got back up.

Wendy saw that and shook her head before speaking up.

"He should have stayed down," said Wendy disappointed. 

Summer continued to look at him before she started breathing in and puffed her cheeks up. Wendy's eyes widen as she saw that.

 _"Claire..."_ said Wendy Telepathically, but was cut off by a quick reply.

 _"Already on my way,"_ came the reply of another female voice.

Summer spoke up as she looked at Natsu calling out her attack.

"Inferno Phoenix Screech!" shouted Summer as a seal appeared in front of her.

A massive intense blue fire attack similar to that of Fire Dragon Roar came out, but it was stronger than that. The attack continued towards Natsu destroying the ground in its path as it headed towards him. The attack was so big and fast that Natsu knew he wasn't going to be able to outrun it. He continued to look at it horrified and terrified as it got closer to him, but before it could hit him a petite girl with long ankle length silver hair and grey eyes appeared infront of him raising a hand towards the attack completely shattering the attack from hitting Natsu and making it disappear. Makarov noticed that the magic seemed to be similar to Gildarts and he looked at Gildarts to see that he noticed it as well with a surprised face.

"Errr, why did you do that?" shouted Summer annoyed.

"Summer return to normal," said the petite girl looking at her.

"No I'm teaching the boy a lesson," said Summer before waving her hand at her. "Out of the way or I'll make you."

The petite girl sighed as she heard that while Natsu looked at them nervously. Wendy though heard it from where she was and spoke up.

"Summer that is enough," said Wendy.

Summer turned and looked over at her as she heard that, but it was clear to everyone that she was angry. Summer continued to look at her for a few moments until the fire in her eyes disappeared and her eyes soften up. Then her overwhelming and intense magic disappeared as she turned around letting the area go back to normal.

"Hmph," said Summer as she turned away before runing off out in the desert.

Wendy let down the sheild that was protecting everyone. When she did everyone could still feel the heat radiating from the area around them from Summer's intense magic. It wasn't unbarable, but none the less intense.

"Intense," said Carla with wide eyes.

"Yes it is," said Makarov in agreement, "but where is Summer going."

"Don't mind her she just went to cool off," said Wendy.

Meanwhile, Natsu continued to look at the petite girl that saved him. Natsu continued to stand there with holes from the heat in his outfit, the left side of his face and left arm burnt.

"Thank you," said Natsu.

The petite girl however didn't reply as she continued to look in the direction Summer ran off. The others started making their way over to them and once they got close to the area the petite long silver haired girl turned around and started shouting at Natsu.

"You idiot buffoon!" shouted the petite girl making Natsu fall on the ground on his butt surprised. "You just had to go and provoke her! I hope you learned your lesson from this and if it didn't get through that thick stupid skull of yours then allow me to explain this! Dragon Slayer, God Slayer, and Devil Slayer magic was born from Phoenix Slayer magic and no matter how strong you get PHOENIX SLAYER MAGIC will always be SUPERIOR!"

The others except Wendy was shock and surprised as they heard that, but soon recovered a little later. Makarov then spoke up as he looked at the petite girl.

"I take it your another Phoenix Slayer," said Makarov, "but what is your name?"

The petite girl turned around and looked at Makarov and also noticed Wendy nearby him. She smiled as she seen Wendy and Wendy smiled back at her. The petite girl then spoke up.

"Holly you can come out now," said the petite girl.

A moment later another petite girl appeared this one with snow white long hair tied in pigtails that would go down to her ankles if it wasn't tied up and light blue eyes. She stood next to Claire looking at Makarov. Her and Wendy noticed each other and smiled at one another then she looked back at Makarov.

"Allow me to officially introduce myself," said the white petite pigtails girl. "My name is Holly Algerian and I'm the Polar Phoenix Slayer."

"Algerian as in the flower that blooms in winter," said Makarov taking note of the girl's last name. "I take it you use Ice Magic then."

"Intense Ice and Snow," said Holly as Makarov nodded his head.

"She also is able to eat cold air," said Wendy.

"She can eat air," said Makarov surprised looking at Wendy.

"The freezing air of intense blizzard conditions," said Wendy.

"Yes, but then so can you," said Holly.

"It is my element after all," said Wendy nodding her head.

Makarov nodded his head before looking at the long silver haired girl with grey eyes.

"My name is Claire Monica," said the girl introducing herself. "As you already guessed I'm indead another Phoenix Slayer. More acurrately I'm the Annihilation Phoenix Slayer. Annihilation Phoenix Slayer Magic utilizes intense crush. Let's be grateful that Summer held back otherwise even I with my magic wouldn't have been able to stop her."

"What you use Intense Crush and wouldn't be able to stop her?" questioned Makarov shocked as he heared that.

"Defining Inferno. Hell. Summer's flames can burn so brightly and intensly that they feel like they're eating away at your very soul able to burn right through intense crush magic and strike her opponet," said Claire. "She is the strongest of the Phoenix Slayers and the worst person for anyone to anger cabable of even burning through resistance to fire, melting through intense ice, or evaporating water, and striking her opponet scorching, blistering, and scaring the very person she touches. The only one that is able to fight on equal grounds with Summer is Wendy."

Makarov gasped as well as everyone else in shock as they all turned and looked at Wendy. Makarov knew that if Wendy was as strong as Summer then she is the strongest one in the Guild currently.

"W-W-Wendy is that strong," stuttered Carla surprised.

"Wendy is able to fight her due to her magic which allows her to heal people, but it doesn't just stop there," said Claire. "Wendy's Sky Phoenix Slayer magic allows her to heal herself."

"That's just like Sky God Slayer," said Makarov.

"Yes, but unlike Sky God Slayer," said Claire. "Wendy Sky Phoenix Slayer magic can heal multiple people at the same time. This allows Wendy to be able to fight as she is able to completely heal herself from Summer's attacks including her very soul."

Makarov was completely impressed as he looked at Wendy, but Carla smiled happy to hear that Wendy was so strong. Gildarts and Laxus also looked at Wendy in a new light as well, but they all also looked at Summer in the other Phoenix Slayers in a new light as well. Wendy walked over to Natsu who continued to be in the same spot that he previously was in with his injuries from the fight early. Wendy crouched down and then raised a hand up as it glowed with whitish-pink Sky Phoenix Slayer Magic. Natsu's body was enveloped in a blue glow as everyone watched and his previous injuries that Summer caused started to rapidly heal then the aura died down on both Natsu and Wendy's hand. Wendy then stood back up and turned around, but didn't move as she stood there. Natsu stood up feeling much better then after the previous fight or much better then he's ever felt previously.

"Thank you, Wendy," said Natsu.

A moment later there was a sharp smack as Wendy spun around and slapped Natsu across the face surprising most of everyone.

"You idiot lizard!" shouted Wendy. "You just had to go and anger Summer! Summer hates people that are too persistant and uses cowardly tactics! Your stupid persistence and cowardly cheap shot only annoyed and angered her you moronic fire lizard! More importantly, you insulted her Phoenix Slayer Magic by trying to show her up which she thinks highly of! Be greatful that Claire showed up and that I was here to stop Summer otherwise you'ld be a complete twisted mess!"

Wendy then spun around and took off in the same direction as Summer did. Natsu just continued to stand there with his hand on his face. Wendy didn't hit him too hard, but she did hit him hard enough to make his face sting. Natsu put his head down looking guilty from what he did, but grateful that Wendy still healed him none the less.

"Wendy!" shouted Carla flying off after her.

Wendy slowed down until Carla got to her then she held on to Carla as she took off extremely quickly disappearing from view.

"I take it she went after Summer," said Makarov.

"Yes she went to calm her down as she most likely is still upset and angry," said Clarie. "Those two have a strong bond and only Wendy can calm her down completely."

"Yes I can tell," said Makarov nodding his head.

"No I don't think you realize how strong their bond is," said Claire looking at him. "In their previous life Summer and Wendy was sisters that loved each other very much. Their love for each other surpassed that of sisterly love."

Makarov gasped as she said that before speaking, "Y-Y-You mean they... they..."

"They was lovers," said Claire nodding her head. 

"What, but they're girls!" shouted Lucy shocked.

"And they're sisters!" shouted Levy shocked.

Clarie turned around and looked in the direction that Wendy and Summer went, but none the less spoke up again.

"In their previous life when they was found Wendy and Summer was unusal for females," said Claire. "Both of them was born with a pussy, penis, and balls."

The girls and some of the guys blushed embarrassed as they heard her say that, but was none the less shocked as they heard that.

"But Wendy is normal now we took a bath with her," said Lucy.

"That was before the change," said Makarov.

"Indead," said Claire. "As you know when a Phoenix Slayer starts to remember their past life they go unconcious. When the process is almost finished they start to go through a change personality and apparence wise. Sometime they are a completely different person when they wake up while other times their personality from their previous and present life merges into one. Reguardless they gain the body and looks they previously had in the previous life."

"Huh, but Wendy still looks the same other than getting a bit bigger, her hair color, and her hair length," said Lucy.

"It would look like that to normal eyes unless she strips," said Claire.

"She has a penis, balls, and pussy again like she did in her previous life," said Holly clearifying it up for everyone who blushed in embarassment.

"It doesn't matter whether they was sisters or not," said Claire. "When a Phoenix Slayer finds their soul mate they instantly fall in love. It's not the same for human relationships. Phoenix Slayers can also have multiple relationships."

"Due to the long lives you live you Pheonix Slayers became a polygamous type," said Makarov.

"Yes," said Holly nodding her head.

"So now that is all taken care of should we wait for them back at the guild?" asked Makarov curiously.

"No I'm sure it won't take long," said Claire turning around looking at him.

"Alright then we will wait here for them," said Makarov.

Claire then looked over at Gildarts who was looking at her interestingly. Grey eyes meeting light blue as they did. Claire then felt her heart beating fast as well as Gildarts as the two looked at each other and both of them blushed. Claire then walked over to Gildarts before she started talking to him. Holly smiled as she seen that then looked around at everyone there and her eyes landed on Gray who was looking at her interestingly. Light blue eyes meeting red eyes as they did. Holly then felt her heart beating fast as well as Gray as the two looked at each other and both of them blushed. Holly then walked over to Gray before she started talking to him, but it wasn't long after that when Juvia popped in between the two of them.

"Love Rival," said Juvia.

Both Holly and Gray blushed again as she said that and Juvia seen in.

"Gray-Sama is mine," said Juvia.

"Okay," said Holly.

Gray and Juvia both looked confused, but they wasn't the only one so was some of the others with the exception of Claire who none the less was looking over interestingly next to Gildarts.

"You can have him too," said Holly.

"Huh?" questioned Gray confused while Juvia looked confused at her.

"Relationships with Phoenix Slayers are polygamous," said Claire. "This also includes willingly to share their soul mates as well."

"Ehhhh!" shouted Gray shocked while Juvia's eyes widen in surprise.

After that Juvia was unsure what to think now about Holly and that made her unable to do anything. Holly on the other hand continued to talk to Gray. Soon Claire noticed Wendy and Summer walking back in the distance and got everyone's attention.

"Wendy and Summer is back," said Claire.

Natsu paled as he heard that and hid in the group of guild members nervously. Everyone else though looked out there, but couldn't see the two other then Holly who smiled. It was a little longer until everyone finally noticed Wendy and Summer walking back hand and hand together. Once they got close enough, but far enough away from the others they then let go of each others hands before turning and continuing a long distances away from each other then turned back around facing one another. Carla who was with them was flying over to them with pink cheeks. Makarov sweetdropped as he seen that before speaking up as he realized what they was about to do.

"Are they about too..." said Makarov worried.

"Yes fight," said Claire.

"S-S-Shouldn't we be worried about this?" asked Makarov nervously.

"No it'll be fine," said Claire.

Makarov nodded his head taking her word for it as he looked at Summer and Wendy. 

Meanwhile, Summer and Wendy continued to look at each other smiling.

"You ready?" questioned Summer.

"It will be like old times," said Wendy.

A moment later both of them rushed at each other leaving an after image where they previously was at with no one except the Phoenix Slayers able to follow them. Wendy threw a fist out, but her fist clashed against Summer's with incredible strength as an enourmous bang ringed into the air and then a shock wave went through the area. The ground which was still hardened from the battle before giving way under the sheer force of the clash making a huge crater in the ground.

The two sisters didn't stop there as they continued to move all around the area throwing punches, kicks, elbows, knees, and headbutts as they continued to clash with intensity. Each of their punches, kicks, elbows, knees, and headbutts continued to collide with one another or be blocked. Huge craters from the fight continued to form all over the desert harden ground with each collision as the two continued at it, but yet neither was using magic at all. Bangs and shockwaves continued through the area with the force of the two clashing against each other.

Makarov might not be able to see them, but he was at least able to follow the two thanks to the huge craters froming around the area. Then Wendy and Summer reappeared both locked hand and hand together in a stalemate as the two tried to overpower the other. This continued for a good while with neither side budging at all, but then Summer jumped to the right of Wendy making her stumble forwards some. Wendy was about to jump to the side when Summer smacked her in the ass, but not extremely hard.

"Oh your asking for it!" shouted Wendy.

Makarov though that the fight was going to get more intense and was expecting some magic to be thrown at each other. What he did get was not what he or anyone expected except for the Phoenix Slayers who most likely knew. Summer jumped back as Wendy turned around then Summer turned around and took off running around the area as Wendy gave chase. No bangs, no shockwaves, no craters, and no magic was thrown at all. No one except the Phoenix Slayers was able to see or know what was going on at the moment as they could not see Wendy or Summer as the two ran around one running away and the other chasing.

This continued for a little while until Summer got closer, but still a ways aways to where the others was at then turned around facing Wendy again. Wendy jumped at her tackling her to the ground than the two started rolling across the ground. This continued for a good while until the two came to a stop nearby the others with Wendy pinning Summer down by her arms and laying on top of Summer between her legs. Wendy's penis rubbing against Summer's as she laid on top of her, but none the less didn't move as she enjoyed it. The two smiled at each other completely dirty from head to toe.

"Did you like my ass so much?" asked Wendy taking everyone by surprise except Holly and Claire.

"Kind of hard not to," said Summer. "You got a big ass."

"You got a big ass too you know," said Wendy pointing out the fact.

"Oh, and how do you know that?" asked Summer. "Have you been checking my ass out?"

Wendy and Summer then started giggling confusing everyone and Wendy let go of Summer as she fell down on top of her laying her head against her chest. Summer wrapped her arms around her and rested her hands on her ass over top of the dress, but Wendy didn't seem to mind at all.

"It's been a long time since we did that," said Summer.

"Yes it has, but it was fun," said Wendy.

"Huh it's over?" questioned Makarov confused. "I thought they were going to throw magic at each other or something."

"No they were just playing around like they used to," said Claire. "Every time the two trained together their little hand to hand fights always ended like this."

"Well not always the same way, but none the less the end results is the same," said Holly.

After a little while Wendy got up, but it was obvious that she was horny at the moment as they could see the huge bulge from under her dress and Summer wasn't much different either as she was also supporting a huge bulge from under her dress. Summer got up standing there ignoring her erection that she had along with Wendy while the girls in Fairy Tail and some of the men had wide eyes from seeing it.

"So how you two feel?" asked Claire.

"How do you think we feel?" questioned Wendy and Summer in unison. "We are both completely filthy."

Apparently, neither of them seemed to care that they both had erections at all.

"N-N-Not just that," said Carla blushing getting horny herself.

"Yes we know," said Wendy and Summer.

Claire and Holly started giggling as they said that.

"What are you laughing for?" questioned Wendy and Summer.

"You two never change," said Claire.

"Neither do you," said Wendy and Summer. "Your cooking is still horrible."

Claire blushed embarrassed as they said that.

"And you Holly still sleep with your teddy bear," said Wendy and Summer.

Now it was Holly's turn to blush embarrassed as they said that.

"Alright that's enough," said Makarov. "We will head back to the guild and you two can then get cleaned up."

"Master about that," said Mira as Makarov looked at her. "Are they suppose to use the males or females?"

Wendy and Summer blushed as she said that while Claire and Holly fell over laughing holding their stomachs.

"Well... I... ummmm," said Makarov rubbing his head usure and thinking.

"We are still girls," said Wendy, "and besides we wouldn't feel comfortable in the males, but if it's that much of a problem we can then go to my place." 

"Or we could just go there," said Summer.

"What really?" questioned Wendy her eyes lighting up excitedly as she looked at Summer.

"Go where?" questioned Makarov confused.

Summer smiled then she looked up at the sky along with Wendy, Claire, and Holly. Everyone looked up, but didn't know what she was talking about still. Summer then grave a screech in the air, but not one to damage anything and Wendy, Claire, and Holly followed. Everyone was confused as they continued to look at them and then look into the air where Summer, Wendy, Claire, and Holly was still looking.

* * *

 **AN:** Here is Chapter two of Fairy Tail: Phoenix Slayers. I do hope you like this chapter. This chapter got a little long as I had a lot to go over in it, but even though it wasn't exsactly the same I thought of yesterday it's still mostly the same still. I couldn't quiet remember word for word what I had previously thought yesterday, but I was able to remember pieces to it and the general idea. Overall I felt this chapter turned out pretty interesting and I feel pretty satisfied with how everything went in this chapter. Summer is such a wonderful Character and so is Wendy. Anyways enjoy and I'll see you on the next chapter of Fairy Tail: Phoenix Slayers.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Fairy Tail or the Characters, but I do own the additions to the story and my OC's.


End file.
